


Hold My Hand

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Kylo having a bad day





	Hold My Hand

FN finally finished mopping the floors in the mess hall. FN sighed still annoyed he had a clean a mess that he didn't even cause. _Stupid troopers._ FN headed back to his quarters but stopped seeing other troopers running past him. Didn't even get the chance to ask what the problem was, shouting and sparks flying from the room.

_Oh boy..._

FN gulped, Kylo Ren was having another _moment_. He should turn around take the long way to his room but curiosity got the better of him. Peaking inside the room, it was _a mess_. Slash marks on the walls, floors, and tech. FN let out a silent gasp seeing Kylo's helmet on the ground and the dark knight sitting in the corner hands covering his face. FN heard light sobbing, he frowned as to what made the man upset. _I should probably go before he sees me..._ FN took on step and his body froze, eyes quickly flashed to Kylo seeing not to happy look on his face.

_OH NO I'M GOING TO DIE!!!_

Body moving on it's own he was pulled towards Kylo stopping in front of him. FN felt small really small as the knight towered over him, staring him down. FN regretted not wearing his helmet now Kylo can really see the scared look on his face.

" You what's your name?"

" FN-2187 sir!"

" I need you to do something for me. And you **will not** tell another soul about it, understood?"

" Y-yes sir! Just between u-us!"

FN exhaled finally being able to move his body again. He looked seeing Kylo had his hand out, confused FN stared at it for a moment before slowly taking the hand holding it. Kylo tighten his hand sighing in relief. _This isn't bad._ FN thought as two just stood in silence holding hands. FN smiled seeing Kylo was feeling more at ease. Few more minutes pass and Kylo releases FN's hand, walking over to his helmet putting it back on.

" **Thank you**."

" No problem."

Kylo left the room leaving FN by himself, the trooper couldn't help but smile.

_I held Kylo Ren's hand!_


End file.
